Nuevo Héroe
by BenjaGrih
Summary: Cuando la fe de la humanidad, debido a la constante guerra entre humanos y elfos, poco a poco empieza a perderse, solo la llegada de un nuevo héroe podrá cambiar la balanza. Esta es la historia de como un niño salva a la humanidad de una catástrofe: La historia de el Niño nuevo. Basado en South Park: The Stick Of Truth, Puede contener Spoilers del Juego


**Bueno, para empezar esta es la primera cosa que voy a publicar, la cual sera de South Park: la vara de la verdad, tengan encuenta que me basaré en el juego y algunas partes seran sacadas del juego original, así que una "ALERTA DE SPOILER" no esta de más, aunque metere elementos nuevos a la historia.**

**Bueno, sin más preambulos, los dejo con la wea **

**South Park no es mio asi como sus personajes, todos pertenecen a Trey Parker y Matt Stone**

**Capitulo 1: La llegada del Nuevo**

**?: "En lo mas profundo más profundo de Zaron, los humanos del Kastillo Kupa se afananpor sobrevivir a los ataques de el ejercito de los elfos oscuros de Larnion.**

**La oscuridad y los humanos suplican a su rey que los salve. Un noble rey, a quien se le conoce como el "Gran Mago". **

**Mil años dura ya esta guerra y tan solo la valentia del Gran Mago protege a sus seguidores humanos.**

**Pero aunque el rey mago es lo mejor de lo mejor, los ejercitos de los elfos oscuros continuan atacando. Buscando hacerse con la reliquia más importante de los humanos: la "Vara de la Verdad".**

**Más el rumbo de la batalla pronto cambiará, pues corre por el reino la noticia sobre la llegada de un niño "nuevo".**

**Para salvar a los humanos, el Gran mago debe contactar con el niño nuevo... antes que los elfos oscuros puedan manipularle la mente y lo utilicen para robar la sagrada reliquia.**

**Porque quienquiera que controle la Vara... Controlara el universo...**

**Primavera de 2014**

**3 Días restante**

En un pequeño pueblo de colorado, se puede ver a una familia mudandose a una casa de color rojo. Dentro de la casa, en el comedor se encuentran dos personas: Un hombre y una mujer, ambos de piel morena, el hombre empieza a hablar.

"Bueno, creo que esta todo" Dice poniendo una pila de cajas en el suelo y caminando hacia la mujer.

"Lo logramos, cariño,¡al fin nos hemos mudado!" Dice la mujer abrazando al hombre

"Es un nuevo comienzo para nosotros.¡Por fin las cosas van a ir bien!" Dice el hombre con emoción a su esposa.

"¿De verdad crees que todo ira mejor para... el?"Dice la mujer con preocupación mirando a su esposo.

"No lo buscarán aqui. Bastará con asegurarnos de que no llame la atención...Vamos a ver que tal le va"Dice el hombre comenzando a subir por las escaleras,"¿Vienes, Kelly?".

"Ya voy Chris"Dice Kelly mientras termina de dejar una caja en la mesa.

_Mientras tanto en el segundo piso_.

**"¡**Pero que mierda!, en todo lo que llevo de vida me e tenido que mudar 4 veces"Decia un niño de aproximadamente 9 años, pelo negro y piel morena,"Y eso que ya habia hecho amigos en la escuela... Bueno, nada que hacer, mejor me voy cambiando de ropa"Dice mientras busca que ponerse,"Veamos que tenemos aqui...mmmh, no muy azul, muy morado,muchas rayas...¿Por que siquiera tengo esto?"Dice sosteniendo un traje de payaso,"Mmmh...supongo que solo ocupare el poleron que me regalo mamá"Dice mientras se ponia la prenda.

Toc-Toc

"¿Hijo? Cariño,¿estas vestido?"Dice Kelly esperando la respuesta de su hijo.

"Si mamá"Dice el niño ya vestido y arreglado

"Hola,campeón. ¡¿Que te parece tu nevo cuarto?!"Pregunta Chris

"Es... un poco grande... pero seguro puedo llenarla con dibujos o jugetes, papá"Le dice el chico a su padre con emoción.

"Mira, se que este es un cambio muy drastico, pero... hijo,¿**Recuerdas **por que nos mudamos a este tranquilo pueblecito de montaña?"Pregunta el padre al hijo

"No puedo recordar mucho, pero...¿no fue porque conseguiste trabajo aqui?"Dice el chico

"Si, hijo por eso fue que nos mudamos..."Dice Kelly,"Bueno, hijo, queremos que te lo pases genial aqui.¿Por qué no vas a dar una vuelta y haces amigos"

"Tu madre tiene razon, sal a la calle y juega, hijo. Como los niños normales"Chris dijo sonriendole al niño,"Pero no llegues tarde a la casa" ,con tono severo le dijo a su hijo

"Te hemos dejado algo de dinero en la mesa, cielito, y como dice tu padre vuelve antes de que oscurezca"Dice Kelly saliendo de la habitación.

"Okey mamá",respondio el niño.

P.O.V - "niño"

"Bueno, supongo que no me podia quedar el dia de hoy en la casa, ya que... Primero vamos a buscar el dinero", Me digo mientras salgo de mi cuarto y bajo las escaleras a la sala.

La sala no era la gran cosa solo un sillon, una mesa, las sillas, una televisión y la puerta principal, fui a buscar el dinero, cuando lo encontre me dirigi a la puerta, pero siento que se me esta olvidando algo...

Ya me acorde, mi celular, voy a buscarlo a mi cuarto rapido para poder ir a dar una vuelta por ahi.

"Ahora si, vamos a ver que tiene de interesante este pueblo", Le digo a nadie en particular,"¡Ya me voy!", Les grito a mis padres.

"¡Diviertete,cariño!", escucho a mi mamá gritar desde la cocina

_Afuera_

"Wow, nunca habia visto tanta nieve... Tal vez pueda hacer un muñeco de nieve mas tarde"

Mientras empiezo a caminar escucho algo desde lejos, comienzo a acelerar el paso hasta que me encuentro con una escena que no se ve todos los dias, veo a un niño de mi edad, rubio, con ropas de color verde/celeste y una capa azul, peleando con otro niño vestido de... ¿una especie de elfo, tal vez?

"¡Te matare con mi martillo, elfo oscuro!",Dice el niño rubio mientras le intenteba pergarle con un martillo al elfo"¡Te destierro al reino del bosque!", mientras le apuntaba con el martillo.

"¡No si te destierro primero!", Responde el elfo mientras le daba un golpe en la cabeza al rubio"¡Ja,ja! No podras aguantar mucho tiempo más", mientras le daba más golpes con su espada de madera

"¡Ayuda! ¡¿Hay alguien?! ¡no podre aguantar por más tiempo!", El rubio gritaba mientras cada segundo lo veia perder sus fuerzas.

A la mierda con todo esto, despues de todo solo iba a dar una vuelta

"¡Oye!", Grite, mientras el elfo se daba la vuelta, empece a correr,"metete con alguien de tu tamaño", y le pege en la cara, mandandolo para atras y botándolo al suelo,"¿Te encuentras bien?",dirigiendome al rubio y ayundandolo a levantarse, veo de reojo al elfo levantandose, asi que me pongo en pocisión de pelea.

"¡Eh, eso no cuenta!¡es trampa!", el elfo grita y luego me apunta,"¡Le voy adecir a mi mamá!",luego se va corriendo.

...No me esperaba eso, no le di importancia e intente irme, pero, el rubio me detuvo y empezo a hablar.

"Gracias, chico sin tu ayuda probablemente me habria matado...¿Eres nuevo por aqui?",yo asenti,"Bueno, mucho gusto soy **BUTTERS EL CLEMENTE**, soy un paladin, ¡vivo justo al lado tuyo, si quieres podriamos ser amigos!".

Yo solamente asenti. siempre e sido un poco timido cuando hablo con gente nueva...Pero por alguna extraña razon siempre me envian solicitudes de amistad por facebook.

"¡Bien!, sigueme tal vez el Gran Mago te deje jugar con nosotros",Butters decia mientras me arrastraba a una casa de color verde con segundo piso.

Toc-Toc

La puerta se estaba abriendo para revelar...

**Bueno hasta ahi con el primer capitulo, sinceramente no se que tan largo va a ser ya que esta es la primera vez que voy a publicar algo, tal vez publique el capitulo dos en un largo tirmpo, o no, no se depende.**

**Si les gusto la historia pueden escribir comentarios para que pueda mejorar, o si me equivoque con algo.**

**Hasta la proxima, BG fuera **


End file.
